code lyoko - miedo
by Writer015
Summary: Entre Yumi y Ulrich a existido algo desde que se conocieron. Ahora que por fin han derrotado a XANA, la cuestión es, ¿podrán confesarse sus mutuos sentimientos o se los llevarán a la tumba por culpa del miedo? descúbrelo aquí


**Code Lyoko: Miedo.**

YUMI.

Miedo. Miedo era lo que la japonesa sentía en aquel momento, ahora que ya no luchaban contra XANA ¿qué le iba a impedir confesarle sus sentimientos a esa persona tan especial para ella?

ULRICH.

Tirado en la cama, se preguntaba que era aquella sensación tan desagradable que le invadía de pies a cabeza.

esto le resultaba tan familiar... quizás fuese terror lo que le hacía estremecer en aquel momento, terror al rechazo de que el sentimiento de amor que tanto atesoraba en el corazón fuese rechazada por la persona que tanto quería.

...

Una cosa estaba clara, no podían seguir así, algo en lo que ambos coincidían desde la distancia que les separaba, lo que no sabían era cuando encararse.

...

ULRICH.

Entró al cuarto su compañero Odd, viéndolo allí tirado en la cama al lado de la suya. Sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero ante su silencio prefirió no decir nada, hasta que se hartó.

- muy bien ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ah, ya veo, no quieres hablar...

Entonces, vio sobre su cama el móvil y supuso que iba a llamar a Yumi, pero en el último momento se arrepintió.

- escucha, no vas a solucionar nada quedándote ahí tirado - trató de encararle, pero lo único que consiguió de él fue ponerlo a la defensiva.

- ¡ya! ¿y tú que sabrás?

- ¡soy tu amigo! debo aconsejarte... - le respondió piadosamente.

- nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.

- ¡ya basta! tienes dos opciones, quedarte ahí tumbado lamentándote, o arriesgarte y decirle lo que sientes de una vez por todas.

- pero... ¿y si me rechaza?

- haga lo que haga, nunca lo sabrás si no hablas con ella.

Ulrich era incapaz de hablar, tal vez su amigo tuviese razón después de todo...

Lo que él le había planteado ya había pensado hacerlo, pero por su falta de valor nunca encontró el momento, o más bien nunca quiso encontrarlo.

- haber ¿y cuando hablo con ella? está anocheciendo, y Jim seguro que está montando guardia frente a la puerta de salida.

- quizás haya un modo de distraerlo - susurró, esbozando una sonrisa ante el plan que se estaba dibujando en su mente.

- ¿qué piensas hacer? - le daba miedo preguntar, pero aún así lo hizo.

- ya lo verás...

_En el exterior..._

Ulrich y Odd estaban escondidos tras el edificio de la cafetería con Kiwi al lado.

Antes de poner en práctica su plan, Della robbia le deseó buena suerte antes de empezar a correr haciendo que Kiwi le perseguía

Procurando que Jim le viera, empezó a agitar los brazos.

- ¡socorro Jim! ¡me quiere morder! - gritó. Jim, mordiendo el anzuelo, echó a correr detrás de él.

Cuando tuvo vía libre, echó a correr hacia fuera del colegio en dirección a la casa de Yumi.

Acababa de llegar y sus nervios se dispararon, tanto que quiso irse, pero no le dio tiempo porque Yumi lo había visto a través de la ventana de su cuarto.

Inmediatamente, la chica bajó a hablar con él, y ahí ambos supieron que ya no había vuelta atrás.

- verás Yumi, te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí a estas horas

Yumi lo miró, pensando en lo difícil que era todo. El se acercaba a ella para hablar como su amigo ya que últimamente pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo que solían hacerlo.

así ella nunca encontraba el momento ideal para soltárselo todo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿le costaba demasiado tener valor y hablarlo con el cara a cara? al parecer sí.

observó que su "amigo" iba a hablar, y sin saber porqué, el corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa.

- es que... verás, yo... me resulta difícil decirte esto, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que debo hacerlo. es que... cuando estoy contigo me pasan cosas. nunca me había sentido así y nunca había tenido tanto miedo de admitirlo. Si estoy contigo todos mis problemas desaparecen, sabes consolarme y animarme cuando tengo un mal día. Mi corazón late más deprisa cuando estoy cerca de ti... creo qué... creo qué... ¡estoy enamorado de ti!

ya está, lo había dicho. ahora sí que no sabía que esperar.

Yumi estaba sorprendida. Tanto tiempo dándole vueltas, y resultó que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, los dos sentían lo mismo.

Bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, suspirando levemente. Ya que Ulrich había hecho el esfuerzo de confesárselo, también debía intentarlo, pero primero esperó por si él tenía algo más que decir, y así fue.

- entiendo si no estás de acuerdo en esto, solo espero que nada entre nosotros haya cambiado. Bueno, debo irme... adiós.

- ¡No! espera... a mi... me pasa igual, Ulrich.

No sabía por qué fue, ni si hubiera tanto valor de no haber hablado él primero, pero al fin lo había confesado todo, y se había quitado un peso de encima.

Sin darse cuenta, empezaron andar el uno hacia el otro hasta estar tan cerca y aproximarse tanto, que podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro, y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Ahora que ambos habían superado su miedo, estando juntos no había nada a lo que pudieran temer.

**FIN**

**nota de autor: tras un largo tiempo de descanso en FF, he vuelto! bueno, espero que os guste esta historia, dejad rewiews si es así. Acepto críticas constructivas. adiós y besos. pronto colgaré más de esta genial serie(:**


End file.
